Untarnished Fate
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji meet again, Tezuka feels Fuji has changed, hes scared, he's desperated, he's been reading X1999. YAOI, TxF, RxF¿?


A/N: Don't blame me, a friend sent this MP3 to me and I couldn't stop myself from typing, so blame Clow-can for this.

Untarnished fate.  
By Ran Mouri.

How have we come to this... I can't understand.

Your eyes are so empty, so cold and cruel...

I cant stand watching you like this, but it's my fault, I know it is...

I drove you to this? I forced this upon us, and gave tat bastard the oportunity he needed?

That must be it.

I knew ow he watced you when you weren't looking, I knew how he tried to memorize your beauty, your shine.

And I didn't stop it.

'A childish crush...' I thought. 'Give it time and it'll pass...'

I didn't think fate had this in store for us... Nor that we would play right into its trap.

And now you look at me, and I can't find that beautiful love you always had in your eyes, the shinning reflection of mine.

"Syuusuke..." I whisper, my lips parched and my breath ragged.

You smile, the same smile I adore, but you eyes reflect a twisted malice that brings chills down my spine. You are not my beloved Syuusuke.

You can't be...

"Scared, buchou?" That hissing voice answers for you. Echizen is standing by your side, his arm wrapped around your waist as you rest your head on his shoulder.

He has grown taller, a lot, since the last time we saw eachother. That day when I told you 'wait for me, I'll be back' and you swore on your life you would.

What changed, Fuji?

What happened in these years appart that made you forget that promise?

"Syuusuke, please... Listen to me!" I plead, but you don't seem to listen, your hair dances with the wind and sakura blossoms try to caress you as they fall.

You are so painfully beautiful...

"You know, Tezuka." You finally speak. "I always wondered what would happen if you decided to leave me, would you dare to tell me, or you'd just wait for me to realize I was being played with?" Your foot kicks something in my direction, I look down...

...and gasp.

Atobe's expensive Italian silk tie?

The one he always bragged about when we trained together in France...?

"How...?"

"He came this morning to tell me I shouldn't search you up, that he would pay me so that I left you alone..." My eyes widen.

He... what?

I wanted to ask, deny what Atobe wanted to imply, but you stopped me with a simple wave of your hand, your enchantingly pale hand.

"He wanted me to be surprised, I think... It was a shame I already knew, don't you think?" Echizen nods slowly, kissing your pale neck. You moan.

"Ryo-ma, not now, please..." He only grins and whispers something in your ear, you nod and walk a few feet away from us.

"Isn't he georgeous, Buchou?" That brat asks, leeringly. "I must thank you, and that monkey king too, if it weren't for you he wouldn't have spared my even a thought. And now... he's mine."

"You lie, Echizen." I growl, I won't stand for this.

"Oh, do I? Well, maybe, Fuji-sempai wanted comfort, after those thugs te Monkey king sent to trash him out, quite nasty, I must add. We thought he would never use his hands again... Muc less play tennis..." My eyes widen once more, Atobe... did that?

"Of course he called for you day and night, for weeks he waited for your answering mail of phonecall, which never came... you were too busy reaching your dream with Atobe, I guess. And that broke him... You can't imagine how much..." I don't want to believe it, Fuji never sent any mail of called, I would have know... I would have...

Unless Atobe...

That can't be...

A twisted smile marks Echizen's now masculine face, he's no longer that little boy I entrusted the team to... he's a man...

A dangerous one at that...

"You can't imagine, Buchou..." He hisses. "How surprised I was when instead of the broken flower I thought I could fix, I found the real Fuji-sempai... Te on tat has darker needs, the one that stored all the anger, the loneliness... the one that hid all his emotions..." And I can see a shiver as he recalls. "He's so beautiful now..."

"What have you done to him... Echizen..." I growl, not wanting to accept that somehow, my Syuusuke was morphed into that cold, hateful Fuji I just saw. The one that nears us, his hands stained with red.

"I did nothing Fuji-sempai didn't want to... He found release in me, the one you could never give him, the one that makes you two enemies from now on..." Fuji, you smile at Ryoma for a few seconds, and then near me, your eyes, your hands, your whole body is stained, that red glow...

That metallic smell...

...blood?

"Your precious lover is waiting for you, Tezuka..." You say softly, almost with the same innocent wickedness that attracted me to you when we met. And then you have your knife poised. Ready to strike.

"It was never meant to be, Tezuka..." You say, as if looking for aproval. "You and I are the diferent sides of a coin, bound together by fate, but cursed to be opposites, forever... Ryoma-kun is the same as I am, he gives me what I need, what you were too busy to offer..."

"Fuji... Syuusuke, listen to me, please! You are wrong! I love you! I swear I do!" I plead, the sakura blossom got heavier. "I can't live without you!"

"Then die... Tezuka..." You answer. The blade comes fast, too fast.

"It's destiny..." Echizen smirks. "Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth, are destined to kill eachother..." Dragons... what? I don't understand... I don't care.

Syuusuke is killing me...

"Tezuka..."

His pale hands are being colored by MY blood.

"Tezuka...?"

It's MY corpse that reflects in his eyes...

"Tezuka..!"

It's MY death that brings such a beautifu smile to his face...

"Te... Tezuka?"

Even if I have lost him...

"...Kunimitsu?" 

Only for some seconds... his whole happiness is mine...

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! WAKE UP!" My eyes fly open, everything is blurry, am I in heaven? Tender hands help me with my glasses and the world comes to focus again.

Fuji is staring at me, worry evident in his bright blue eyes...

Those wonderfull eyes that reflect the samelove I feel for him.

"Are you ok, Tezuka? We tried to wake you quite a lot." You ask softly, and I realize you are wearing your Tennis jacket, the sun shines down on you and...

You are so beautiful again... So pure and clean.

"Tezuka, are you listening to me?" You ask again. I only nod, a small smile making its way into my lips.

"Yes... I... where are we?" You raise an eyebrow.

"In the locker rooms, where else, you fell asleep waiting for me to be done, and worried me, by the way..." A soft sigh escapes your lips as you calm down. "I guess you must be tired, let's go home." Home...

Our home...

"Let's..." I want to tell you how much I love you, that I will never ever leave you, but you are gone, picking your books from the floor.

"Ara? How did this get here...? Were you searcing through my schoolbag again, Tezuka? If you want to read my mangas, then you can ask, but this has to stop." You giggle as you store your X-1999 tomes back into your bag. "And you read Subaru's and Seishirou's last encounter before I did! How are you going to repay me?"

I blink...

Echizen enters the room and his eyes immediately roam on Fuji's backside. He's small once again, nothing but a child.

I narrow my eyes...

"I guess I'll have to come up with something, rigth?" I whisper huskily in your ear, wrapping my arms around your waist, it's not something I would normally do, and your wide eyes tell me so, but I won't take any chances now.

Echizen... Atobe..

The whole world will know you are mine...

Destiny of complete apocalipse... Right.

THE END.

F/N: So? While I was writting I thougt that maybe this can develop into a series, maybe some Character+Anime. What do you think? And suggestions as of which anime/manga fit which character?


End file.
